The Accidental King
by EvilGod
Summary: William Baratheon is the twin brother of Joffrey Baratheon. He returns from Essos for his brother's wedding to Margaery Tyrell but when his brother dies due to poisoning he will become the King of Westeros. Join him as he learns to rule and deals with the politics and the web of lies with enemies both in and out of his family.
1. Chapter 1 The return of the prodigal son

**The Accidental King**

Chapter One: The Return of the prodigal son

Three years. He had been gone three fucking years. He was now returning for his brother's wedding to that whore of Highgarden. She remembered the day he left to travel the world, the day Joffrey ascended the throne and everything went downhill ever since. He should never have left, he should have stayed by his brother's side and helped him rule but he was never one to obey her blindly. He did whatever he wanted and never thought about the consequences. So much like Jaime, he looked like him, he acted like him but he was also full of cheap tricks like the imp. Everyone said that the boy had no part of Cersei but she knew better. She had realized her son shared her ambition, her jealousy and most of all he was not scared of doing what was necessary for the greater good. He was her son, her lion and he was coming home now. Her heart can be whole once again, with all her children by her side

xxxxxx

"There he is. I can see him," shouted Tommen excitedly as William came to sight. He looks so older she thought and her heart ached as she realized she had missed her boy growing up.

"Mother!" he said as soon as he got off from his boat and hugged her and her heart melted. "How much have I missed you!" he said kissing her both cheeks.

"I have missed you too son," she said unable to speak any more with happiness.

"Tommen! Look how tall have you grown," said Will trying to lift him but barely being able to do it.

He then greeted his Uncle Jaime, Tyrion and others who came to greet him.

"Joffrey isn't here," he said noticing the absence of his brother.

"He's waiting for you in the throne room," replied Cersei.

"What a kind way to say that he didn't consider me important enough to come and receive me."

"It's not that, he is just busy with the court."

"Of course. Let's not keep him waiting."

xxxxxx

"Prince William Baratheon, second son of King Robert Baratheon and brother to His Grace King Joffrey." he heard and went into the throne room and stood before his brother.

"Beloved brother." he acknowledged. "Let me congratulate you ahead of times for your upcoming wedding."

"You're back. Huh! I thought you'd never return." said Joffrey with disdain.

"I won't be staying long. I'll leave soon after your wedding."

"You should stay longer. I mean you wouldn't get to stay in a palace in the free cities would you? Although you could buy a palace bigger than the red keep with the amount of gold you took from me."

"It was father's gold at that time. And I took my share. Also, you don't have any gold, all of the gold I took was borrowed from grandfather. Right now you are poorer than whores searching the city for cocks to ride."

"Will!" reprimanded Joffrey.

"Sorry, that is unfair to whores. They might find some coins but you are so deep in debt that every penny you earn for the rest of your life will be spent to repay the iron bank."

There was stunned silence in the court. Everyone looked at Joffrey waiting for his response.

"I could have your tongue ripped for saying that."

Will was about to respond but decided to stay silent upon seeing the look on his mother's face.

"My apologies. I have been on the road for too long. I guess I was just tired."

"You should rest. We'll meet at supper tonight."

xxxxxxx

"You're not leaving again." shouted Cersei as soon as Will entered the room.

"Calm down mother."

"No! You are not leaving again. Promise me."

"I am leaving mother. I'm sorry but you have to accept that."

"Why? How can you abandon your family? The people need you."

Will scoffed and said "You don't care about the people and neither do they care about me. Most of them don't even remember that I exist. It was all about Joffrey. Always. I'm sorry but I can't stay here with Joffrey as king. I just can't."

"I know your brother can be tough but.." tried Cersei but was cutoff by Will.

"Tough! Have you forgotten what happened 3 years ago? Why I left?"

"I haven't but I miss you. And it was your fault as well. Both of you acted way out of line and for what? A girl."

"You don't understand. It wasn't about the girl. I couldn't care less about the girl. It was about everything. He gets everything that I ever wanted, everything that I deserve, everything just because the midwife pulled hi m out first."

"Will I..." began Cersei but was cutoff.

"Every name day, when we cut the pie you would tell us to make a wish. Every time I wished, ever since I was smart enough to make a wish, I wished Joffrey would die. I know its a terrible thing to even think about anyone let alone your brother but you haven't seen the way Joff treated me. I couldn't stand it. And I couldn't stand people telling me that all I could ever become was a counsel to my king brother. That I would live at the wish of my brother who is as mad as the famous mad king. I'd rather be dead. I have changed mother. I am not the same person who left. I will not suffer in silence anymore and if you force me to stay I won't make any promise that I'll behave."

"I see that. Let's just not have this argument today. I don't want to fight today. Tell me all about your journey."

"I met Myrcella on the way back."

"How is she?"

"She's good. Has her betrothed wrapped around her fingers. He's a good boy."

"Everyday I curse your Uncle for taking her away from me. Gods how much I hate that little monster."

"It was a smart move to get the Dornish on our side. We would have faced great problems if Dorne had raised their arms against us."

"She is your sister. Not a tool to make alliances."

"She was the best tool to make the alliance."

"You have changed."

"Everything has changed."

xxxxxxx

Dressed in the finest silks just like everyone else in his family, Will walked into the dining hall. Tomorrow was the big day. Tonight was a dinner only for both the families. Joffrey and Margaery were seated in the center in high chairs. Margaery looked like a fairy queen he read about in stories when he was a kid dressed in a magnificent and a little slutty red gown. Next to Joffrey were Tywin Lannister and mother. On Margaery's side were her mother and father. Uncle Tyrion was sitting with his wife Sansa Stark, she still looked as beautiful as he remembered.

He was late and could feel the disdain in his grandfather's eyes. The Will of four years ago would have cowered under his gaze and moved his eyes towards the floor but Will now was ready, he looked grandfather straight in his eyes and even managed a smile. He took a seat next between Uncle Tyrion and Jaime and quickly poured himself a full glass of Dornish red, God he was going to need it tonight. He wondered if Sansa knew about the proposal sent to him, how he refused to marry her. The Will four years ago would have jumped at the chance of marrying Sansa Stark. He had to admire the power of his grandfather, finding him so easily in entire Essos although it was more of Varys' job. He would be lying to himself if he said that it didn't take more than a second's thought while making the decision. He wanted to be a different man and it meant refusing the chance to marry his first love.

"Easy there nephew, I plan on you carrying me to bed tonight not the other way around," said Tyrion seeing him pouring himself another drink after drinking one in a single gulp.

"I guess Uncle Jaime will have to carry us both to bed tonight. Although I think you should slow down Uncle, you're a married man now."

"Only in name nephew," replied Tyrion and you hated the fact that the answer made you happy inside.

"What's got you so stressed up, never knew you as a drinker?" asked Uncle Jaime.

"I just can't stand being here again. Being back here returns those feeling of being powerless."

"Don't worry you'll be fine. You're just like me when I was your age, only less good looking." joked Jaime and managed to bring a smile to my face. They just look the same but are completely different persons, Jaime a legendary swordsman and he was not sure if he could beat a common foot soldier. He only learned sword fighting because he was forced to, he had no interest in it, to be honest, he was tired of getting his ass handed to him in sword fights because of him lagging any upper body strength. Though what he lacked in strength, he made up in wisdom like mother used to say when he used to cry to her after every defeat.

"Prince William, how have you been? I must admit I don't know a lot about you," asked Margaery. Oh God! Will he have to make small talks now, will he have to talk to even Sansa. She was his aunt now, he should've greeted her, now to think of it he didn't greet anyone on the table.

"I've been great my lady. You are to be family now I'm sure we'll get enough time to know each other very well."

"I would like that. I get that you've been traveling a lot. Have you always loved traveling?"

He hated traveling. "Of course, there is such a big world out there and most of us only end up seeing only one or two cities. That doesn't sound right. Do you like traveling?"

"I do. But I haven't had the opportunity to do it a lot."

"Maybe someday I'll take you on an adventure with me."

"She's to be my queen. Why would she go away with you?" interrupted Joffrey.

"Maybe to get away from you brother," he replied and some people laughed including his uncles and even Margaery stiffed a smile.

Soon enough the dreaded dinner came to an end and everyone was saying goodbyes to each other. He didn't know how it happened but he came face to face with Sansa.

"How was your journey my prince?" she began after a moment of awkward silence.

"Great, are you enjoying your marriage, aunt?" he asked.

"Yes, Lord Tyrion has been very kind."

Another awkward pause.

"How were you after… you know… that night."

"All right, I guess, as well as I could be. How are things going for you ever since?" he replied and left not bothering to hear her respond. If she feels insulted then she should've not done what she did that night four years ago.

 _Next Chapter: **The Purple Wedding.**_

 **Author's note:**

Hey guys, thanks for giving this story a chance. I realize that this isn't focused on any of the main characters that we all love but instead on an OC but please follow this story. It will only get better with time.

I always thought what would've happened if Cersei had another son who wasn't mad like Joffrey and weak like Tommen. Unlike OC's from many fanfictions out there, my OC isn't perfect but has some flaws and that's what brings life to the character according to me.

I haven't decided on the end pairings because I haven't planned the end yet. My plan is to logically approach the fiction on what would have happened if there was my OC in the game of thrones.

I don't own any characters except my OC.

Please tell me what you think about it good or bad, any suggestions, anyone wants to be a beta reader etc.


	2. Chapter 2: Purple Wedding

**Chapter 2: The Purple Wedding**

Will got up lazily and was surprised to still find Bernadette still beside him. She looked so hot sleeping peacefully. He kissed her lips to wake her up.

"Good Morning my prince," she said with a smile forming on her lips.

"You were wonderful last night," replied Will.

"As were you, thank you for last night. I realize that it was just a one-night thing but I'll always think about it when you are gone."

"How long before mother needs you?"

"There is still time. She instructed me to get you ready. Why?"

"Then why don't you help me bathe."

"Of course my prince."

After fucking her mother's handmaiden in the bathing chambers for the second time Will got ready to attend his brother's wedding.

xxxxxx

The city was decorated like a newlywed bride. It seemed like no expense was spared. It amazed Will how a country just recovered from a war and a crown under debt could afford such luxury. The Tyrells were very rich indeed. The people, on the other hand, looked very poor as they passed the flea bottom on their way towards the Great Sept of Baelor.

Margaery looked stunning as she walked down the aisle towards Joffrey. Will was standing with his family which now, unfortunately, included Sansa Stark as well who looked like an angel and gave a tough competition to the bride even though she was dressed in a simple gown.

"We have a new queen," said Sansa after Joffrey kissed Margaery and the ceremony was over.

"Better her than you," replied Uncle Tyrion who seemed a bit lost today for some reason.

He saw Joffrey smiling with Margaery in his arms and waving at the crowd who was cheering for them and Will felt his old jealousy returning.

xxxxxx

"Great! Another meal. How much more left uncle?" asked Will.

"32," replied Tyrion already into his fourth drink. Something was surely bothering him.

Everyone was presenting gifts and now it was his turn. Knowing he will be humiliated just like Uncle Tyrion he got up and made his way towards the married couple.

"Brother, my queen please accept this gift from me. May the seven give you both happiness until the end of your days," said Will as the servants brought his gift which was a small sculpture of two couples and a heart in between them.

Will could sense the disgust on Joffrey's face and spoke up before Joff could insult him.

"This is from Qarth. It is believed in Qarth that it brings great luck to the married couple and their marriage is full of happiness. It is sacred and only made when one of The Thirteen gets married. However, they were happy to make it for the wedding of the King of Westeros."

"What a thoughtful gift. I love it very much," said Margaery with a big smile on her face.

"Yes it is a good gift. Thank you brother," said Joffrey.

With a sigh of relief, Will walked back towards his seat. 'What an idiot! I can't believe he bought that.' thought Will. The gift was something he got from the streets of Kings Landing after mother forced him to get a gift for Joffrey and Margaery.

"How much left?" he asked as he sat down.

"31"

"Fucking hell." he cursed.

xxxxxx

'Stop staring at her you pervert, she's your aunt now.' his brain shouted at him but to no avail. He was drunk enough to ignore all logical reasoning made by his brain. He didn't notice Joffrey making fun of singers or the magician's performance or any of the other ninety-nine entertainment, his eyes were only set at Sansa Stark. The only woman he wanted but couldn't have and somehow that made him want her even more. She was a child when he left but now she was almost a woman grown. He felt ashamed as he noticed how her breasts got bigger and her ass more desirable. The perfect shape. All he wanted was to rip her dress and fuck her right there on the table as everyone watched. How nice it would be to hear her scream his name over and over again like a prayer. His cock was so hard that he felt that it would tear out of his clothes.

He view was thankfully interrupted as Lady Olenna came to greet Sansa and as she went back to her seat he noticed that a stone from Sansa's necklace went missing. He had memorized every inch of her today, he was damn sure it was there a moment ago. Lady Olenna must have taken it but why would she do that. Something was definitely wrong. He could feel it.

He didn't care about the performance of the dwarfs for Joffrey or Joffrey and his Uncle Tyrion insulting each other. His eyes were fixed on Lady Olenna, carefully watching her every movement. Soon Margaery came to Tyrion's rescue and said it was time to cut the pie. He saw it. He saw Lady Olenna take the stone from Sansa's necklace and crush it into Joffrey's wine. He should shout, he should tell everyone but he hesitated and Joffrey drank the wine. What had he done? He saw Joffrey cough and fall on the ground holding his neck. He heard his mothers scream. What had he done?

As he was watching his brother's final moments, he began to think why had Lady Olenna Tyrell used Sansa to carry the poison, she could've easily carried it herself. 'Because she wants to use her as a scapegoat you idiot.' he realized and his eyes began searching for Sansa and saw her running with someone. No no no! If she escaped everyone would think of her as guilty and his mother would probably offer a reward for her head. What a brilliant plan! Sansa had more reason to kill Joffrey than anyone else.

He couldn't let anything happen to Sansa. He had to admit that he still had feelings for her. He began running after her with Ser Boros following him. They were able to catch up to them when they saw them getting on a boat.

"Stop them," he shouted and Ser Boros caught the man with Sansa and easily overpowered him.

"Don't kill him. We need him," he instructed and took a stone from the ground and hit him on the head making him fall unconscious.

"I wasn't… I wasn't..." started Sansa but couldn't complete what she wanted to say. She was shaking, realizing how this all looked.

"Not now," he told her as other soldiers came rushing towards them.

"Take her and keep her in a room completely guarded and put that man in the black cells," he ordered as he heard the ringing of the bells. His brother was dead.

"Listen. Tell nobody about the incident yet and Sansa is not to be moved to the cells under any circumstances." he ordered to the head of the guards and they accepted and took Sansa and her 'knight' away realizing that Will will now become the King.

"Ser Boros good job but I have one more important task for you. Take off your armor and take this boat to the ocean, there must be someone waiting for them. There's no way they could've made far enough on this boat with no food or water and this man might not be enough. Find out who it is. You will tell only me about what you find and utter no word about this to anyone else even the hand or the queen mother."

"Yes your grace," replied Boros and Will made his way towards the keep. What a day was this day turning out to be!

Once inside the red keep, he found out that his Uncle had been accused along with Sansa by mother and was in the black cells. He had to go and see him. Also, there was his coronation to be discussed but what concerned him the most was the Tyrells. Should he tell anyone what he saw? Will it lead to another war? There were a lot of thoughts running through his mind, so much to process. He was in the middle of his thoughts when he was called by mother to go and see his brother in Sept and to bid him farewell.

xxxxxx

He had hated Joffrey for as long as he could remember. For him, Joffrey was the personification of cruelty and madness but lying here with his eyes covered with fake ones he looked so innocent. He felt guilty. He felt guilty because he didn't feel sad. On the contrary, he was happy that his brother was dead. He could've saved him but he didn't. Did that make him an accomplice in the murder? Was he a kingslayer? Will Sansa and Tyrion give their life for his jealousy and hatred of his brother? Mother was silent too but she was sad, it was very evident from her wet cheeks.

"Your brother is dead." came the voice of grandfather, "Do you know what that means?"

"It means I'll be king." he replied.

"Yes, and what kind of king do you want to be?"

"The one who lives longer than a dog would be the first priority." he tried to joke but realized his mistake as soon as he saw his mother's face. "I mean a good king." he corrected himself.

"I'm sure you would be. You have the right temperament for it. But what makes a good king. What is the single most important quality of a good king."

"This is hardly the place or time." interrupted mother but grandfather didn't listen to her.

"Wisdom" he said having learned that answer when he was very young.

"Yesss! A good king must be wise. But what is wisdom? A house with fertile lands wants help against a house with a great navy that could one day oppose you. What do you do? Any experience in granaries, treasuries, shipyards or armies?"

"No." he replied realizing that there was so much for him to learn.

"Of course not. A wise king knows what he knows and what he doesn't. That's why a wise king listens to the advice of his counselors until he comes of age but the wisest king continues to listen to them long afterward."

Will realized that his grandfather was trying to manipulate him but also that he needed his grandfather very much. He was a very learned and clever man.

"Your brother was not a wise king. Your brother was not a good king. If he had been, perhaps he'd still be alive. Now, as the king, you will have to marry. Do you understand why?"

"A king needs someone to rule with him. Someone who is by his side at all times." answered Will knowing that he was toying with grandfather.

"To further the family line." said grandfather while leading him towards the exit leaving mother alone.

"Do you know how that happens?"

"Yes grandfather, you don't have to explain the details. I'm not a kid. I am a man who has apparently seen more world than you."

"Fair enough."

At that point, Uncle Jaime entered the Sept and asked if I was okay to which I nodded.

"You are, you will be. I will see to that."

"I'm sure you will Uncle. I trust you, maybe more than anyone else." and with that, he exited the Sept with grandfather.

"Who is in your mind for me to marry?" he asked his grandfather.

"Margaery Tyrell." he replied as if it was obvious and alarms started in Will's mind.

"Joffrey's widow. Some people would say she is cursed after Renly and Joffrey."

"As long as you are not one of them it doesn't matter. Does it?"

"I don't trust the Tyrells. They were with Renly and quickly came to our side as soon as it suited them."

"As does everyone as soon as it suits them. You won't find anyone who will remain loyal to you and your family even when nobody is by your side only because you love each other."

"I think I might know someone like that." he said thinking of Sansa but he knew it was not possible. Not only was she accused of Joffrey's murder but she was also his aunt by marriage. Perhaps no one ever gets everything.

"Look at the city, what do you see?"

"People doing their jobs, children playing, I'm not sure what you're asking really."

"Half of these people would be dead by the time winter comes if our alliance with the Tyrells break. They have the grains and they also have the gold. You already know about the debt to the Iron Bank. The Iron Bank will have its due one way or the other. We need the Tyrells."

xxxxxxx

He heard footsteps and he woke up immediately. He grabbed the dagger kept by his bedside and prepared for an attack.

"Who's there?" he asked loudly not for the attacker but for the guards outside.

Slowly the figure emerged from the shadows and it was Margaery Tyrell. How did she manage to look so good all the time?

"How did you manage to get past the Kingsgaurd?"

"Kingsgaurd" she mocked.

"I was not taking any visitors. I think it was made clear by the fact that I was sleeping."

"I'm not a visitor, Your Grace. Word has it I'm to be your bride."

"I've heard it too."

"Did you know that people in arranged marriages often never meet until their wedding day? Before we decide to spend our lives together, we ought to get to know one another. Don't you think?"

"That seems fair. We should also be honest with each other don't you think?"

"Of course your grace."

"Then tell me who sent you here, your grandmother?"

"No! I came here on my own will. Have I given you a reason to not to trust me?"

"No. I apologize. I had no right to blame you. It's been a tough couple of days. I have heard a lot about your grandmother, she seems like an incredible woman."

"She is. Though she is leaving for Highgarden soon."

"That's a pity, won't she be staying for the trial and our wedding."

"I'm afraid not."

"Well please tell her that I'd like to have a chat with her before she leaves if she agrees that is."

"She'd be honored I'm sure. It's getting late, I should go. May I come and visit you again?"

"I'd like that."

"All right then." she said smiling wider knowing that she did her job well and began to leave.

"Margaery!" she turned.

"Yes?"

"You look very beautiful."

"Thank you, your grace."

xxxxxxx

"May the Warrior grant him courage and protect him in these perilous times. May the Smith grant him strength that he might bear this heavy burden And may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim William of the House Baratheon First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Long may he reign!" announced the high Septon as he placed the crown on my head.

"Long may he reign!" shouted the crowd.

I waved my hand and saw everyone clapping and cheering for me. This was what I wanted all my life. I knew clearly what I had to do next. As I sat on the Iron Throne I promised myself that I wouldn't be like Aerys, or Robert or Robb Stark or Joffrey or Stannis. I will not make the mistakes they did. I will not lose. I am William Baratheon and I will now play the Game Of Thrones.

 **End.**

 _Next Chapter: **The Laws of God and men.**_

 **Author's note:**

That's the second chapter guys. I realize that the first paragraph was not very good but it was important for character development. Thanks to those who reviewed and read the story. To others please review and tell me what you think of it even if you hated some part of it or even the entire thing. It would hardly take a minute from you but it would help me a lot. It would also tell me that people are interested in my story. Any suggestions or pairing requests are also welcomed. So I guess I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks for reading once again.


	3. Chapter 3: Laws of God and men

Chapter 3: The Laws of God and men

"You didn't even tell me about it?" Will asked grandfather. They were in The Tower of the Hand along with mother.

"I was performing my sworn duty as the Hand of the King."

"Your duty is to help me, not to take over my job."

"I'm sure your grandfather had good intentions when he took the decision. You are new at this. You need experience. There will be crowd watching. All the so-called nobles of Kings Landing. You don't want to give them the idea that we are under a weak or foolish king," said mother.

"If I step out of this, it won't be a trial, it'll be a farce. You, grandfather, have always hated Tyrion. Everyone knows it and Mace Tyrell will follow you blindly. That will give you the majority. I'll not let that happen under my rule. I'll preside over the trial. You and Prince Oberyn will serve as the other two judges. It was a wonderful idea to bring Dorne into the fold with the help of Prince Oberyn. We may as well gain something from this tragedy."

"I have already asked Mace Tyrell to be a judge. Asking him to step down might be taken as an insult."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. I have full faith in your capabilities."

xxx xxx

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

"You must have been busy with the funeral, your coronation, and everything."

"The trial is coming up soon. How is your defense coming? Do you need anything? You didn't name any witnesses for you yet. Who do you have in mind?"

"Sansa, my wife."

"You can't. She is accused too. You'll both be on trial together."

"Then there is nothing else that I can do."

"You've got to do something, you realize that don't you. I'll try to help you as much as you can but you got to have a defense. I cannot set you free if mother has a line of people testifying against you and you stand there with no defense at all."

"That's the beauty of Game of Thrones, you know I am innocent still you can't set me free. I'll try to think of something nephew."

"I'm sure you will. You're a smart man uncle. I'll take my leave now."

"Thanks for visiting nephew."

"You are family Uncle. Mother and grandfather may have forgotten it but I'll always remember. Trust me. I'll make everything all right."

"Thank you."

"And Uncle, one last thing. Take care of Sansa during the trial. She is an innocent girl and won't be able to take care of herself."

"I'll do whatever I can."

xxx xxx

"How can he be dead?" asked Will. He was in his chambers when Uncle Jaime came in and informed him of the death of Joffrey's fool. The one he caught escaping with Sansa Stark.

"He is," replied Uncle Jaime.

"Only the Kingsgaurd knew about him. I trusted you with him, uncle."

"I had my trusted men guarding him your grace. It wasn't their fault. He was poisoned. Someone from the kitchens must have slipped something in the food. All the prisoners in the cells died from poisoning."

"Then it isn't your fault. This clearly means the killer knew only about his existence and not his cell. If it were the guards they would've known the exact cell. I'm sorry for doubting you uncle. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive your grace. I still have failed. He was the only person who could have cleared Tyrion's name. He would have told the truth in the court and the real killer would have been found guilty."

"I know. We have lost a big witness. Uncle Tyrion's case looks rather weak now. Maybe you can try and explain all this to mother. If she believes you she might take the case back."

"I don't think she will. Why don't you try, you are her son."

"She has already accused me of being happy about Joffrey's death. She thinks I'd rather reward the person who killed Joffrey than kill him. She has always only listened to you."

"Everyone will know what happened soon. News of this magnitude does not stay hidden for long."

"I know. Tell grandfather too. He must not feel left out."

"If that's all your grace."

"Stop calling me your grace. I don't like it as much as I thought I would and you are my Uncle."

xxx xxx

Captivity didn't bother her somehow. Maybe she was used to it. She was a prisoner before this in all but name. Now it was official. Now, she didn't have to listen to the false words of the ladies of the courts, the whispers of the maids and most of all nobody calls her a traitor's daughter. There were some downsides to being a prisoner too. One of them being that she now had a lot of time to her thoughts. She would think about her childhood in Winterfell, the stories told by Old Nan, her fights with Arya, stitching lessons with Septa Mordane and also about the death of her father, mother, and her brothers. Sometimes she thought about Will. She knew she made a mistake four years ago. He had offered her his heart and she had stomped on it. If she could go back and change things she would do it instantly. There were so many things she should've said or done. She didn't even get to tell him that she loved him. Surely she did. She wasn't sure four years ago but she sure is now but it is too late.

 _Flashback: Four years ago_

" _I love you and I know you do too. Just say that you love me too and I'll fight everyone who comes our way," Will said and she felt butterflies in her stomach._

" _I don't know what I feel."_

" _Then maybe this will help you decide," he said and kissed her on her lips._

 _She slowly started to respond and started getting lost in the kiss. Her first kiss. It was wonderful, just like she imagined but it was not the person with which she imagined it._

" _What are you both doing?" came the angry voice of Joffrey. She could see the anger on his face. He angrily marched towards Will. The hound following him closely._

" _Brother I can explain. I love.." started Will but before he could explain himself he was punched by Joffrey and fell down and she almost screamed. She had never seen Joffrey so angry. Will got up and moved to attack Joffrey but was stopped by the Hound._

" _Hold him," commanded Joffrey to the Hound._

 _He then punched Will three more times and Will's face started to bleed._

" _Did you forget that she is my betrothed?" asked Joffrey._

" _We are in love, Joffrey. I am sorry but that's the truth."_

" _Love? She loves me. I'm her future husband and also her future King."_

 _Then he turned to her and grabbed her face roughly._

" _Who do you love?" asked Joffrey anger clear in his voice. His hold was hurting her and she was terrified. So scared of him that she said Joffrey._

" _You, my prince. I love only you," she answered and saw Will's face drop a little._

" _Did you hear that? Now, do you know the punishment of touching my betrothed without her permission."_

" _She loves me. She is just scared of you that's why she is taking your name. Tell your dog to leave me." said Will and struggled to free himself from the hound but to no avail._

" _You want proof. I'll show it to you. Hold him tighter dog," he said and moved towards her. She didn't like the look in his eyes._

" _What are you doing?" she asked scared as Joffrey grabbed her._

" _If you love me then it shouldn't affect you. Now not a word from you."_

 _Will struggled a lot, doing everything to get free but it made no effect. Soon he gave up and saw. He saw Joff remove Sansa's clothes. He watched her touch her, kiss her, bite her and then fuck her. All the while not a single word of protest came out of her mouth. Maybe she did love him he thought. He cried. He didn't remember the last time he cried. He was not one of those men who cried but this time he cried as he watched his brother fuck the woman he loved._

 _Sansa saw Will struggle but she remained quiet. She stayed silent as Joff undressed her, as he touched her and then put his cock inside her. She remained silent for she was afraid of what he would do if she spoke up. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she stopped them, she felt extreme pain but she kept quiet. Soon Joff was done and he left without any word. His dog following him. She looked towards Will but he left without even sparing her a glance. She could see him wiping tears. The next day the King died, Joffrey took the throne and Will left without telling anyone and only leaving a letter behind for her mother._

xxx xxx

There was a knock on the door which was surprising considering the time of the day. Nobody usually came to her at this time.

"Come in," she said and Will walked in.

"Your Grace, what brings you here?"

"How are you, Sansa?"

"As well as I can be your grace. You have been very kind to me."

"I have. Mother demands that you be kept in the black cells with no food or water just like your father was."

"I cannot thank you enough. You wanted something?"

"Yes. Who has been here to visit you?"

"Nobody your grace. Only the guards and maids."

"Are you sure nobody else came?"

"Lady Margaery did come once to visit."

"Hmm. The guards forgot to tell me that. Must be an innocent mistake. Are you friends with Lady Margaery?"

"Yes. She has been very kind to me. She is a very nice woman."

"Of course she is. I am to marry her after the trial is over."

"That is… good to hear. I am happy for her. For both of you."

"Are you? Then why did your face fell? Want to kill another king?"

"No. Your Grace, I had no role in Joffrey's murder. I swear."

"Then why were you running away?"

"I don't know. It all happened so quickly. Ser Dontos came to me to help so that they don't arrest me for a crime that I didn't commit."

"Do you know that fool very well.?"

"He's been very kind to me. He even gave me the necklace which I wore on my wedding day. It belonged to his mother."

"Sometimes I don't understand if you are so stupid or so damn clever."

"I don't understand your grace."

"Of course you don't. Did you tell Margaery about the fool."

"Yes, she wanted to know about everything that happened."

"Hmm... The trial begins in short time. Have you prepared a defense?"

"I'll answer all questions honestly."

"What I meant was any witnesses for you?"

"Ser Dontos."

"Ser Dontos is dead. Despite keeping him under high-security someone murdered him."

"Oh, God!"

"Do you have any other defense?"

"No. But you have to trust me, your grace, I did not kill King Joffrey."

"Oh, I believe you. How can you hurt someone you loved?

"I didn't love Joffrey."

"You chose him. I remember it vividly."

"I didn't mean for it to happen," she said and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"You surely had no problem with it. I remember you were enjoying it so much that you were trying to hold in your moans. All the while I was being held up right in front of you."

"Stop it, just stop," she said now crying uncontrollably.

"Why? Is the truth so hard. I opened up my heart in front and you… you let my brother fuck you right in front of me. I will never forget that. Never. If you didn't love me you could have just said it. I would never have kissed you."

"But I did," she shouted unable to take it anymore.

"What!"

"Nothing."

"Say that again. Do you love me?"

"Yes," she slipped slowly. There was a pause. Nobody said anything. They just stood there staring into each other's eyes. Then Will moved forward, took her face in his hands and slowly kissed her.

It was a small peck and she was disappointed when his lips left hers and she pulled him back in for another kiss. This one began slowly but the intensity grew exponentially. His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth which she was happy to give. His tongue explored every bit of her mouth and ended up massaging her tongue. He had surely done this before she thought and decided to let it go and instead concentrate on the kiss. Then it ended. Both of them were breathless now.

Then the reality hit her. She had made a huge mistake. She was a married woman. Tyrion had shown her nothing but respect. She was a Stark.

She did not get the time to process it fully because Will's lips were on hers again.

"This is not right," she said breaking the kiss.

"No it isn't but neither is everything else that has happened to us."

"We can't."

"Yes we can, this is our time. Forget the what happened in the past, forget what will happen in future and just enjoy this moment. We owe this to ourselves."

He kissed her again and this time she did not offer any protest. He slowly led her towards the bed and started fondling with the laces of her dress in order to remove them all the time not separating his lips from hers. After opening the laces he started pulling her dress in order to remove him and she raised her arms in order to help him. Now she was only in her small clothes. He removed them slowly, savoring the moment and soaking every inch of her.

Now she was completely naked. He took a minute to admire her beautiful body and then started sucking on those tits. Taking one in his mouths while playing with the other with his left hand. His hand and mouth were doing magic as Sansa couldn't help but moan. She was loving his every move. After taking his time with her tits he gave her a small kiss and started moving downwards licking her stomach, her navel and then he reached her thighs. He gave a big lick on both of her milky white thighs and started rubbing her clit with his fingers. Then he started to bring his mouth towards her pussy all the while looking at her face. Waiting for her reaction. Then he started to lick her cunt and Sansa started moaning.  
"Oh Will." she cried as he worked his magic with his tongue. After a few minutes of licking and listening to her cry his name over and over again, he heard-

"Will I'm about to. I'm close."

"Do it, Sansa. Cum on my face. I want to taste your cum." he replied and his dirty words sent her over the edge. She had never felt this much pleasure in her life.

"Oh, you taste so good, Sansa. Now rub your pussy for me while I undress," said Will. Once he finished undressing he came over. Sansa felt herself going red while looking at his manhood which didn't go unnoticed by Will.

He slowly parted her legs and carefully inserted his dick in her cunt. After a few seconds, he began thrusting slowly. He then began to increase his speed and Sansa began feeling the pleasure again.

"Don't stop?" she said as she got closer to her edge.

As soon as she came Will took his cock out of her and spilled his seeds on her stomach. He then laid back beside her. Both panting heavily.

"This was amazing."

"We are not done yet."

 _xxx xxx_

She was watching him getting dressed while she was naked under the sheets. How much can life change in a matter of hours? These couple of hours were the best since she came to King's Landing and she could not wipe the smile from her face. She now loved him even more if it was at all possible to love someone so much. She used to think about how life would've been if there was no Joffrey and she was betrothed to Will instead.

When he was done he came up to her. She was at a loss for words. He came next to her and gave her a small peck on lips.

"I'll see you again," he said and began to leave.

"Wait." she said, "How do we go from here?"

"We'll figure it out along the way I guess," he replied and left.

xxx xxx

"Thanks for meeting with me Lady Olenna."

"His grace commands and the loyal subject obeys. What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing specific. I figured you would want to know the person who's marrying your granddaughter. Come walk with me. I hope your family is not offended by my decision to remove Lord Tyrell from the jury in the trial."

"Nonsense. Our families are to join in marriage. It was good for my son too. His head was getting too big for his body from all the flattery he was receiving in the capital. It was also a bold move for you. Going against your hand, showing authority. Nice to see a king who wants to rule for a change."

"You must've heard about the murders that happened today in the black cells."

"Yes. How tragic. It was good that you did not put your Uncle there or Sansa for that matter."

"There was also a particular knight amongst those dead who happened to be a key witness in the upcoming trial. You wouldn't happen to know anything about him would you?"

"Nothing. I don't even know which one are you talking about."

"Joffrey's fool. The one I caught escaping with Sansa Stark."

"No, I don't."

"Hmm, interesting because Sansa told me that she told Margaery about him. Did your granddaughter keep it from you?"

"She doesn't tell me about all the conversations she had all day."

"The guards posted outside Sansa's room confessed after a little beating that they were paid by somebody to keep Margaery's meeting with Sansa from me. Do you know anything about that?"

"No."

"Then you would also not know about…"

"Will you stop talking in circles and come to the point because I don't like what I think you are implying and you should be careful about what you say."

"And what do you think I'm implying?"

"That I had some role in the death of the fool."

"Yes. Wait which fool are we talking about cause I was talking about Joffrey."

"This is preposterous. Such an accusation against House Tyrell is…"

"Save it. You know it is over. I saw you remove poison from Sansa's necklace and crush it in Joffrey's wine."

"That is no proof."

"I am a king. My word doesn't require proof."

"Words travel fast. If you just accuse me and execute without proof, the seven kingdoms will know. How do you think it will be received? The mad king once blamed the head of a great house and executed them without any proof and it started a rebellion that ended with his death."

"You are right. Maybe that's why I can prove that you had Margaery gain knowledge about the fool and then poisoned all the prisoners of the black cells to kill him."

"I did no such thing and the fool would've never taken my name. I didn't hire him."

"You know it and I know it but the people don't know it and the only man who can prove it otherwise is now dead. So does it really matter?"

"What do you want?"

"Why do you assume I want something?"

"Don't test me. If you wanted to "serve justice" I would've been in the black cells before Joffrey's corpse reached the Sept."

"Well, I just have a few demands."

"Say it."

"First you'll help me in getting Tyrion and Sansa free and also in trapping Peter Baelish. I already know he helped you with the murder. Second, you'll pay our debt to the iron bank in full. Also right now you send about ten-fifteen percent of the crops you grow to King's Landing. You'll make it five times and you'll return to Highgarden."

"Well I can't afford to refuse can I?"

"There is one more thing."

"What? You've already robbed us of our current wealth and our future incomes. You want our clothes too? How are we going to explain all this to everyone without telling anyone about my role in Joffrey's murder?"

"I'll find a way with my family and you think about how to tell it to yours."

"Fine. What is your final demand?"

"You won't like it."

"You think I'm liking any of this?"

"Ser Loras Tyrell will join my Kingsgaurd and Highgarden will then go to my second son with Margaery."

"No! We cannot accept this." she snapped then she steadied herself an,d said "Besides Lord Tywin betrothed your mother to Loras."

"I'm sure I'll make him understand."

"No this is unacceptable. Loras is the future of our house."

"You are in no position to refuse. If you agree Highgarden will go to Margaery's children. It will still be ruled by your blood. On the other hand if you refuse, you'll be arrested along with all your family. Lannisters will sack Highgarden and give it to someone I trust and completely outside the Tyrell family. Margaery and Loras might be allowed to live but it will always be in prison. You on the other hand will be whipped naked across the streets of Kings Landing and beheaded in front of the Red Keep. Which one do you choose because I gain something in both options? Now you will understand what happens when you take a swing this big and miss."

"I accept."

"That is good. It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Olenna. Also don't send Margaery's mother here. I don't think she'll like little brothers or sisters running around."

"This is not how the laws of God and men work."

"No. I am the king and what I say is the law."

xxxxxxxx

"You called for me your grace." announced Bernadette as she entered my chambers.

"I did. You did an excellent job today and you deserve a gift."

"There is no need for that my king. I will always do what you ask of me."

"Yes. That is what loyalty is. Never break my trust Bernadette. Never."

"Never. I'll die before I do anything that will cause you harm."

"Good. How did you manage to get so much poison anyway?"

"The Grand Maester is not what a maester should be. He likes my presence let's say. I just took advantage of that."

"I hope you didn't let him touch you."

"Never. Only you get to touch me my king. I didn't understand one thing though. If you wanted to kill those prisoners then you could've had them executed. Was it a plot?"

"Everything I do is a plot. Now time for your gift."

Will took her towards the mirror and picked up a beautiful diamond necklace kept on the table.

"It is gorgeous."

"Let me put it on you."

"How can I ever thank you for this?"

"Well it was my way of saying thank you but if you want to do something then you can let me fuck you while you wear only this."

"I would really really love that."

"So, take off your clothes."

 **End.**

 _Next Chapter: **The trial.**_

 **Author's note:**

Thanks for reading the chapter guys. I tend to do some foreshadowing with my words in the chapters so make sure to read that. Also I changed the rating to M and did my first descriptive adult scene, so tell me your thoughts on that and if you want me to go back to T. Tell me your thoughts on the chapter as well. So please review even if you don't like it and let me know and I'll try and improve it. Reading your reviews brings a smile to my face.

Big shout-out to those who followed and favorited this story. If you like this story make sure to follow and favorite it. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4: The Trial

**Chapter 4: The Trial**

"The trial begins this afternoon, so let's not waste time and begin," said Father.

"The king won't be joining us?" asked Oberyn.

"He will be here shortly. We should wait for him, father."

"Hmm. It is his first small council meeting. He should've been here already. We will begin now and if his grace wishes to join us then he can."

"He wanted to share some vital information with us. He would not like if we started without us."

"Fine."

"These meetings will not be always so early will they?" asked Oberyn but before anybody can answer Will walked in with Jaime behind him and everyone stood up including Oberyn who a moment earlier showed disrespect to Father.

Cersei did not like Will eying father like that. Father was sitting on the center chair. Even Joffrey had not been able to ask her father for that chair. She was worried about the relationship between them.

After an awkward moment between the two, which she believed Oberyn was very interested in, Father got up and took a chair between her and Will. Jaime also took a seat after everyone sat down with Will.

"What is he doing here?" asked Father referring to Jaime as soon as everyone sat down.

"I have decided to honorably release Uncle Jaime from my kingsgaurd. He will now serve as the commander of our armies. I am also giving him a seat on the small council. He is to lead our forces in the battle and will counsel me in matters related to war. Consider him Master of War if you will."

Cersei felt a slight pain in her heart knowing that now father would make Jaime his heir and he would have to marry to further the family line but when she saw the smile on her father's face that pain vanished. Her son had done a wise thing to please father.

"Well the more the merrier," said Oberyn.

"Who is to be the new Lord Commander of the Kingsgaurd your grace?" asked Pycelle.

"I have left that decision completely to Uncle Jaime. He will choose his successor. So shall we begin? What is the first order of business?"

"The Queen Regent informs us that you have some information that you would like to share with us."

"Yes, I had an interesting conversation with Lady Olenna and she has agreed to pay our full debt to the Iron Bank as dowry for her daughter."

"That is very good to hear your grace. How did you manage that?"

"That is a conversation for another day but Lord Mace had something to share with us. Isn't that correct my Lord?"

"Of course it is your grace. My son Loras is a great warrior. He wishes to protect you and his sister. He would be honored if you would take him as your kingsgaurd."

"It would be a pleasure. It will happen the next time I hold court. What is the next order of business?"

Varys brought up the matter of Sandor Clegane which Will had clearly no interest in. Then came a name which lightened his eyes. Danaerys Targaryen.

"Daenerys has taken up residence in Meereen. She has conquered the city and rules as it's queen," informed Varys. He went on about her having an army of unsullied, some sellswords, three dragons and two seasoned warriors counseling her. Also that Mormont was now loyal to her.

"Dragons haven't won a war in years. Armies win them all the time," said Father.

"Dragons haven't won a war in years because dragons haven't existed in years and the ones that did before that were as small as a dog. Her dragons are already bigger than most of the dragons of the Targaryens. Aegon conquered the seven kingdoms with three dragons just like her. She has an army too." said Will.

"She is just a child."

"She is a woman. A strong one too. She is a ruler who not only conquers cities but also the hearts of the people."

"You seem to know a lot about her."

"I saw her in Yunkai once. I have a feeling that I'll see her again soon."

xxx xxx

Everybody stood up as Will walked into the throne room. Uncle Tyrion and Sansa were already in the guilty box. He took his seat and everyone followed. His mother was seated with the Small Council and other important people, her face determined. Her eyes seeking revenge. She might not get justice for her son's death truly but he will make sure that she will get her revenge. Margaery was also there with her brother Loras. He didn't know if she knew about his conversation with Lady Olenna already. If she did she hid it well. She passed him a smile when she saw him looking which he returned. A little courtesy never hurt anyone he thought. Prince Oberyn sat to his one side smirking. He already had asked Varys to make sure his little birds followed him. To his other side sat Tywin Lannister, the name that made his enemies shiver with fear and rightfully so.

His eyes made his way in front towards the accused and he felt guilty. Guilt for making his Uncle stand in front of him with his hands chained. Guilt for not being able to help him. Guilt for fucking his wife every day since the day he first visited her in her cell. Then his eyes moved towards Sansa. She had changed so much in recent days. Most others won't notice those changes but he did. She was no longer the shy kid from Winterfell. She was now a woman. It amazed him how she easily broke her marriage vows without even a second thought when she almost stopped their first encounter because of her guilt. That guilt was gone now.

"Tyrion of the House Lannister and his wife Lady Sansa both of you are accused of murdering my brother and your king Joffrey by the queen mother. How do you plead?" he said loudly making sure that everyone was able to hear it.

Both of them said that they were not guilty and Uncle Tyrion made a joke about the pigeons being guilty for Joffrey's death.

"The trial begins. The crown may call its first witness."

There were testimonies from Meryn Trant, Pycelle, Varys and one of Sansa's maids previous to the one appointed by Tyrion. Then there was a break. Although there were a lot of witnesses from the crown's side but Will was sure that he could give the not guilty verdict as none of those were actual proofs. 'They did not like Joffrey, they hated him, Lord Tyrion threatened him.' Statements like these were not an actual proof. However, what happened after the break was not expected by Will.

"The crown may call its next witness."

A woman walked in and Will saw the look of surprise on Sansa's face but it was nothing expected to the look on Tyrion's face. 'This could be trouble,' thought Will.

"State your name."

"Shae."

"Do you swear that you would tell the truth?" asked Lord Tywin.

"Yes."

"These people are accused of killing the king. Do you know anything about that?"

"I know they did it."

"And how do you know that?"

She went on to explain how Tyrion promised to kill Joffrey so that he could enter Sansa's bed. That they both hated Joffrey. After Oberyn asking how she could ever know that much information, she replied that she was Tyrion's whore. She told everything in such details that it was impossible to call her out on her lie. This was not going well. Will knew he had to do something soon because he can see the look of hurt on his Uncle's face and then it struck him. He had to scare her.

"Did you overhear them make their plans?" he asked.

"Some of it. Some the little lord revealed to me after fucking me while he was drunk."

"It must have taken some time to make the plan. Get every detail right."

"Yes, it surely did your grace."

"Then why did you not inform anyone about their plans?"

She seemed dumbstruck on hearing the question.

"He had me shipped away on the day of the wedding."

"That was on the day of the wedding. Why did you not tell anyone as soon as you heard those plans?"

"I..I.."

"You are then an accomplice. You must be punished with them as well. Arrest her."

"No! No! I was lying. They paid me. I did not hear anything. I was paid to lie."

"Who paid you?"

"I don't know."

"There must be someone who told you to lie."

"A woman came to me and handed me a letter. In the letter was written what I had to do and she gave me the money. At first, I tried to resist but she knew who I was your grace and threatened to inform Lord Tywin about me. I knew that he would hang me if he ever found me so I accepted. I only did this to save my life, your grace."

"Can you describe the woman?"

After Shae gave her description Will ordered the city watch to find the woman and was ready to adjourn for the day when a noble from the stands stood up and shouted that he knew the woman.

"I am ashamed to say this but I know the woman your grace."

"Why are you ashamed?"

"Because she is a whore. I know her. Her name is Ros. She runs Lord Baelish's establishment."

"Bring her here," ordered Will to the city watch and within an hour she stood before him.

"It was indeed me your grace, I would not lie to you."

"Give me one reason why I should not arrest you?"

"Because I did not know the contents of the letter your grace."

"Who was the letter by?"

"Lord Baelish," she said and Will almost smiled. 'Thank you for this Lady Olenna' he thought.

"He told me what to say to her to convince her but he did not tell me what was in the letter," she continued.

"If Lord Baelish wanted to frame Tyrion and Sansa then either he had an issue with them or he was trying to get them arrested because he was the murderer."

"It seems that way your grace," replied Lord Tywin.

"But why would he want to kill Joffrey. Joffrey made him lord of Harrenhall. He was a friend of the crown," asked Lord Tywin.

"Maybe I can answer," suggested Ros.

"Go on."

"Lord Baelish once told me that he loved only one woman his entire life, Lady Catelyn Stark. Maybe he believed that his grace could be responsible for her death and wanted revenge."

"He did love her. That can be a reason. Send a raven to the Vale and summon Lord Baelish. Order him to arrive within two fortnights or be named an enemy of the crown."

"At once your grace."

"I think we can all say that it seems Lord Tyrion and Lady Sansa are not guilty at least until Lord Baelish arrives," Will said to Lord Tywin and Prince Oberyn and they both agreed.

"Both of you are free for now but you are not allowed to leave the capital. The trial will continue until Lord Baelish arrives."

xxx xxx

"The boy is getting out of her hands," exclaimed Lord Tywin.

"I think he is doing quite well but I might be biased," replied Tyrion while taking a sip from his Dornish red. Lord Tywin had asked for all of his children in his chambers for a discussion on Will.

"Your jokes are not appreciated."

"What has you worried father?" asked Cersei.

"He is hiding things from us. He has something on the Tyrells. Olenna Tyrell would never have given away her grandson up for nothing. No, it has to be something serious. I want to know what it is."

"Isn't that good for us though? We got the Tyrell gold, they increased the food they sent to us and now Will's children will get Highgarden."

"And you also got your golden son back. You now don't have to worry about me turning Casterly Rock into a brothel after your death, father."

"I don't care about what he got from the Tyrells but about how he got it and he has not shared it with any of us. He knows something that I don't. I don't like it. What do your spies say Cersei?"

"You think I spy on my son?"

"I know that you do. Now stop playing games and tell me what is he up to?"

"Nothing. He did meet with Olenna Tyrell a while back but other than that nothing unusual."

"Keep an eye on him. You're his mother, if you cannot get that information out of your own son then what good are you?"

"He is family father. Is that really necessary?" asked Ser Jaime Lannister.

"Yes. We also have to think about your marriage. It is time that you got married now that you are no longer in the kingsgaurd. You will also go to Casterly Rock and take your place as my heir."

"I am the commander of the king's army. My place is here."

"But you will marry. You will father children who would inherit Casterly Rock. I will find you a suitable woman to marry."

"We will soon be at war. Our focus should be on strategy and defense, not at marriage."

"We are more than capable of focus on more than one matters at once. You will get married after William and Margaery's wedding and this will be the last time we would discuss it."

"Yes, father."

xxx xxx

"Okay, what do we have today?" asked Will as he took his seat in the Small Council chambers.

"There is a group of fanatics in the city under the leadership of a High Sparrow..." began Lord Varys.

"Wait a minute, where is Uncle Tyrion?" he asked but was given nobody spoke.

"Is he not the Master of Coin? I want him here the next time we meet. Is that understood?"

"Yes your grace," replied Lord Tywin.

"Now, any news from the Vale?" asked Will.

"Neither Lord Baelish nor Lady Arryn has sent any replies to our messages," informed Pycelle.

"What do your birds whisper Lord Varys?"

"Lord Baelish and Lady Arryn got married two moons back. It would appear that Lady Arryn has no intention of handing over Lord Baelish to the crown. He was seen receiving the message by my birds but after that, there seems to be no sign of him."

"Must be hiding like a coward," came the voice of Mace Tyrell.

"So what do we do?" asked Will worried that it might lead to a war.

"It's simple, we declare them enemies of the crown, burn their cities and kill all of them. Why are we even discussing this? They killed my son and your King," announced Cersei.

"It is not that simple. The Vale has never been conquered before. Our armies would be at a terrible disadvantage with the terrain and the weather. Also, there is a long climb upwards. Thousands of our men would die just to reach their gates," replied Uncle Jaime.

"Jaime is correct. We cannot afford such heavy losses while Stannis still lingers."

"Isn't there some other way. We will look like fools if we do nothing. Everybody in the seven kingdoms knows by now that I had Baelish summoned. His absence has confirmed his guilt. If we do nothing we would look weak."

"There can be something done. Summon Tyrion," Lord Tywin said and a guard went to get him.

"You called for me, father?" asked Tyrion as soon as he entered.

"Yes, have a seat. Baelish and Lysa Arryn have not returned any of our messages. This means war."

"But we cannot afford a war with the Vale while Stannis still lingers."

"Agreed. That is why I am giving you an important task. You will go to the Vale and meet with those tribals who fought with us against the Starks. You remember them?" asked Lord Tywin and Tyrion nodded.

"You will provide them with more weapons and gold. They will use that to cause unrest in the Vale. This will weaken the knights of the Vale and we will take advantage of that."

"That is good. What news of Stannis?" asked Will.

"He seems to have taken a good amount of loan from the Iron Bank and rides North with his army of sellswords," informed Varys.

"Why north?"

"I don't know that your grace."

"Make sure your birds follow him wherever he goes. What else?"

"There are to be preparations for the wedding of his Grace and Lady Margaery. The date is coming closer every day but there are still many preparations left."

"Nothing fancy like Joffrey's wedding. I am sure mother will be happy to help you with that. You were saying something about some fanatics Lord Varys?"

"Nothing too big of a concern, for now, your grace."

"Are you sure? Good then."

xxx xxx

"Mother! What brings you here at this hour?"

"Can't a mother simply want to visit her son?"

"She can but she has chosen not to since after the trial."

"You let them both go."

"I did because they are not guilty. You saw the trial yourself. It is Baelish who did this and I promise you that I will give you his head."

"So it has nothing to do with your 'meetings' with Sansa Stark."

"Are you spying on me?"

"Not even a leaf moves in this castle without me knowing about it Will."

"So what do you want?"

"I want you to stop it."

"Or you would tell Uncle Tyrion?"

"No. You are my son. All the games I play, all the terrible things I do are for my children not against them. I would do things for my family that you couldn't imagine."

"What is this then?"

"This is an advice. Your father fell in love with a Stark but had to marry me and he never let her go till his death. You know we never had a happy marriage. Not even for a moment. Do you want the same for Margaery and yourself?"

"No."

"Think about it Will. Nothing good can ever come out of it."

"I will. I promise."

"Why did Olenna Tyrell become so generous towards you?"

"I… I… I don't want to lie to you, mother."

"What is so important that you cannot share it with your own mother."

"Mother please."

"All right. You are not a boy anymore. You are a king. You can do as you like."

xxx xxx

 _Meereen._

"There is a man to see you, your grace."

"Tell him to come to me when I hold the court like everyone else."

"He says he is from Westeros."

"Bring him in."

A man dressed in poor and torn clothes with a heavy beard and long hair walked into the room.

"Who are you?" asked Danaerys.

The man did not reply but began removing his beard and hair. When he was done she heard Ser Barriston sigh.

"Do you know this man Ser Barriston?"

"Yes, my queen. He was a member of King Robert's small council. His name is Peter Baelish."

 _End._

 _Next Chapter: A Lion and a Rose_

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks so much for reading this chapter. I hope that you liked it. Dany is introduced in this chapter and she will play a major part in this story.

Do review and tell me your thoughts on it if you liked it and especially if you did not like it. Your comments and criticism will help me become a better writer. I was sad to receive so fewer comments for the last chapter and get that you all didn't like it so much. So please tell me what was wrong, it was uninteresting or stupid or whatever you felt.

Make sure to follow the story. Also, favorite it if you liked it.

Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5: New Beginnings

**Chapter 5:** **New Beginnings**

 _Danaerys_

"So Lord Baelish, give me one reason to not feed you to my dragons at this very moment," I say putting on my bad face. He had to fear me. There was no choice.

"What reason have I given you to do that?"

"You served the family that murdered mine and stole the Iron Throne."

"You want revenge against the Lannisters and Baratheons I understand. I killed Joffrey Baratheon, the bastard who sat on the Iron Throne. I think I have done you a great service."

"So I should welcome you into my service because you murdered your own King?" I ask. How stupid does he think I really am?

"You should welcome me into your service because I can be a valuable advisor to you. You have no one at your side who understands the land you want to rule, strength and weaknesses of houses that will either join or oppose you."

"I have an army of unsullied and the second sons, I have the advice of Ser Jorah and Ser Barriston and I have 3 dragons. What could you help me with?"

"Well, the armies and the dragons do have a great advantage in the battlefields and Ser Jorah and Ser Barriston are experienced and great warriors but they lack... politics lets say. When you reach Westeros you will need someone who knows the lands and the people, someone who can make alliances for you and someone who can help you rule. Winning and ruling are not the same as the reign of late King Robert has proved."

"I don't trust you."

"I understand. I cannot expect you to trust me straight away. You need proof of my honest intentions and here it is. You have a traitor amongst your people. Ser Jorah Mormont is working as a spy for the Baratheons."

I turn instantly towards Jorah. The shock on my face must be very clear but I don't care about it one bit. I look in his eyes which go down with shame and I just know it to be true.

"Is it true?" asked Ser Barriston.

"Khaleesi, if we could speak alone."

"Speak to me here. Is it true?"

"Yes. I sent information to King Robert's spymaster."

"What information?"

"Information about your arrival in Pentos, your marriage to Khal Drogo, the death of your brother."

"Did you write him that I was pregnant with Drogo's child?"

"Khaleesi I..."

"Don't call me that. Did you do it?"

"Yes, he did. That is the reason why King Robert ordered your assassination. An attempt was made if I remember correctly," interrupted Baelish again.

"Yes, a wine merchant."

"I saved you from him," said Jorah.

"Because you knew that the wine was poisoned."

"I suspected. I am sorry."

I knew the words before they came out of his mouth and the little hope I had vanished. First my brother, then Drogo and now Jorah. Why am I losing everyone? I cannot trust him now, not after what he has done.

"You will take all your belongings and leave the city. If you are found in the city after sunset, your head will be thrown into the Slaver's Bay."

"Okay," replied Jorah and went away dejected.

"Stay here as my guest Lord Baelish. I'll give you my decision after sunset."

xxx xxx

 _William_

"Do you want to try another fabric your grace?" asked the tailor. He was one of the finest ones in King's Landing.

"No, this one will work just fine."

"I have taken your measurements your grace and your clothes will be ready till the wedding."

"Thank you."

"Your grace Lady Sansa is here to see you," informs Bernadette.

"Send her in."

"That will be all," I say to the tailor who takes his leave.

I prepare myself for the upcoming conversation. It won't be an easy one that is for sure. I have to end things with her.

Sansa walked in looking beautiful as ever. There was a spark of happiness in her eyes that I felt was about to go away. She had lost so much these last few years.

"Leave us, Bernadette," I say and she obeys without a word.

"You wanted to see me 'nephew'," she said slowly moving towards me, swaying her hips trying to be sensual like Margaery but only coming off as funny and cute. I would have laughed if it were not for the seriousness of the situation.

She was in a playful mood. She must have thought this was a sexual invitation. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Sansa, listen. I called you here to talk to you about something important." She probably understood the seriousness in my voice because she straightened up and asked what it was.

"Mother knows about us," I say and I can see the fear developing on her face. "What did she say? What is she going to do about it? Has she told Lord Tyrion?" she started firing her questions without giving me a chance to reply.

"I think it would be best if you went with Uncle Tyrion to Vale."

"What are you saying? That is no place for a woman. I'll be the only woman there. There would be fighting and wars and I can't be there. There has to be some other way."

"Margaery lived in army camps with Renly. She made it and so will you. It's the only way. You can't stay here any longer and there is nowhere else for you to go."

"I hate it. I hate your mother. I hate that she is trying to separate us. Why does she have to be like this? Can't you say anything to her? You are the king. Though she was never to listen to kings was she? She just has to control everything that goes around in her children's lives. I'm not going to let her win this time. Soon we will win the war with Vale and I will come back and we will be together again. Then even she would not be able to stop us from getting together. We will..."

"Sansa!" I stop her from continuing. She was shocked by the loudness of my voice. I walked up to her and held her hands in mine. "I'm not sending you away to protect you from mother. I'm letting you go."

"What? I don't understand."

"We knew it was never going to last Sansa. You are married for heaven's sake. I'm to be married soon. This is not going to work. Ever."

"So now that you are to be married you send me away. Does this mean nothing to you? Don't you feel nothing for me?"

"Of course I do. If only you could see what I was feeling inside. But we were living a dream and we had to wake up someday. You will never find happiness with me. I mean have you forgotten everything. You are calling the Vale your enemy, the house your aunt rules and you are wishing for the victory of Lannisters who killed your parents and brother. This not good for you. Just think about it ok."

"I just cannot believe this is happening right now. Will we ever see each other again?"

"Of course we will. And I hope that on that day I find you happier than you ever were with me. That you would finally agree that we made the right decision today."

"We didn't make this decision today Will. You did," she replied tears falling down her cheeks and she turned and left. I wanted to stop her, say something, kiss her goodbye. This was not how imagined for us to end but I cannot find anything to say that would make her feel better.

xxx xxx

A couple of days passed and life continued as normal in the capital. I thought I would be crushed with Sansa leaving but it hasn't been that bad. I haven't had the chance to think about her a lot, to be honest. The life of a King has not been an easy one. It requires a lot of hard work. I have also tried to keep myself as busy as possible, trying to learn to be a good king.

"So Sansa Stark is going with Tyrion on his expedition. How did that come to be?" asks mother coming into my chambers while I was going over the finances of the State.

"Since I asked her to," I reply without looking up from the books. She took the chair beside me and poured herself a glass of wine. "It's not even evening yet. Are you sure you want that?" I ask her as she starts sipping her wine.

"I'm your mother Will, not the other way around."

"I know. I just don't want to get addicted to it. I worry about you, mother."

"Don't you worry about me, son. I am fine. How are you feeling with Sansa leaving?" she said taking the book out of my hand, forcing me to face her.

"I have seen better days but I'll be fine. I have to be."

"I am so proud of you. Choosing the kingdom over your own happiness. Not a lot of people can do that."

"Well, I would never have been happy with Sansa. I don't think I could be with anyone, to be honest," I reply pouring myself a glass of wine as well.

"Why do you say that?"

"When I was in Qarth, I met a witch of some kind. She told me that I was never going to be happy. No matter what I did. Even if I win the biggest battles of my life, get the things that I ever wanted, nothing would ever make me truly happy. I didn't believe her at that time. I thought she was just trying to fool me because if I could have the things that I truly ever wanted, surely I would be happy."

"And now you feel otherwise?"

"I now realize that everything I wanted was that I couldn't have. Things that belonged to Joffrey. Do you remember father's hammer which he gave to Joffrey on our 13th birthday?"

"When you sulked about it for weeks and refused to tell anybody that it was because Joff got Robert's hammer? Yeah, I remember."

"I don't even know how to swing a hammer. I found it in the armory. Do you know what I did with it when I saw it? Nothing. I didn't even look at it twice. I realized that all my life I had been so jealous of Joffrey, so obsessed with living his life that I forgot I had one of my own."

There was complete silence for a couple of minutes. Then mother got up, came to me and gave me a hug. "Then it is time for you to move on from Joffrey and live a life of your own. Do things that you like and I sincerely hope that you find happiness in whatever you do.

xxxxx

 _Mereen_

Danaerys

I have seen a lot of the world- travelled with the Dothraki, freed the Slavers Bay, dined with the thirteen and fought with the Unsullied but never have I met a man like Peter Baelish. There is something about the way he presents himself that makes me suspicious of him. Here he sits before me, drinking my wine and I have yet to decide what I want to do with him.

"Ser Barriston says that I should throw you out of Mereen at once. He says that you are not trustworthy, that you don't have honor. What do you have to say to that?"

"Ser Barriston is a great and honorable warrior. I don't think there is anyone who could deny that. However, his knowledge is limited to wars and violence. My expertise is politics. In politics, you don't always play by the rules. Some would say that I have no honor but they are not in the positions of power. They don't understand the things we have to do for the greater of good."

"Maybe you're right but still my safest bet would be to have you killed," I say to test him. Maybe if I try to unnerve him, he might panic and reveal to me his secrets.

"I could see why you would do that. Your father would have done the same," he says leaning back in his chair, taking a sip of wine and smirking. He is not afraid of me. It has been so long since I have met someone who isn't afraid of me in Mereen.

"I knew who my father was, what he did. I know the mad king earned his name." I take a pause, lean back and drink my wine. "Can you really help me?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On you."

"On me? I have ruled Mereen for about a year now. I abolished slavery. I have changed lives for the good here. There are thousands of people who love me, they chose me as their queen. They call me _Misa._ I think I would be a better ruler than the boy you have sitting on the Iron throne now."

"Maybe you would. But you are not on the Iron Throne and that makes it much harder for you to get there. You might win the throne with your armies and dragons but if you choose to do it that way then your reign will never be peaceful. You will live your entire life fighting wars and you'll die fighting them. All the great hopes you have about making the world a better place would never come true. All your time will be spent crushing rebellions and thousands of innocent people will die for it."

"There has to be an easy way."

"That was the easy way. There is another way. You will win the Iron Throne. You will rule the seven kingdoms peacefully, well, as peacefully as possible and you will achieve all that you want to. But to achieve that you would have to do things that are unethical, you will have to cheat and you will have to sacrifice your honor."

"I won't do that."

"That's why it's called the hard way. Everyone wants to be the king but most of them don't have what it takes. To be a ruler you have to do things others are unwilling to, make alliances, break friendships. The only thing that matters is your goal. You have to accept that any step you take towards the iron throne will be over the dead bodies of your enemy. Alas, you don't have it in you. You are just a girl with 3 dragons and an army. The only way you'll take down the Lannisters if they laugh themselves to death by looking at your tactics."

I haven't felt angrier and humiliated in my entire lives. He is just another man in my life telling me that I don't have what it takes. I'll show him the power of a true dragon. Before I could say anything he speaks again.

"My friends in the Iron Bank tell me that the Lannisters have paid their debt in full. The Iron Bank will continue to support the Lannisters. They already have the Tyrells with them. The North is in ruins but still technically under their rule. Riverlands is now under Walder Frey who is loyal to them. Stannis Baratheon will never back you, his entire claim rests on the illegitimacy of yours. That leaves you with Dorne and The Vale. Dorne is under the rule of Prince Doran Martell who is a very wise man and also a coward. He won't declare for you until your victory is almost certain. That leaves you with the Vale and I just happen to be the acting Lord of Vale. Nothing would make the Lannisters happier than you attacking Westeros without the support of any of the seven kingdoms. The lords of Westeros will see you as a foreign invader. The broken seven kingdoms will unite under the leadership of Tywin Lannister to fight the common enemy. Even if you manage to win, you'll still remain the enemy."

There is silence again. Now I realize why he came here, how he was sure that I would not kill him. He knows that I will need him. A day ago I didn't even remember his existence and now he seems to be the most important ally I want. But everything he said made sense.

"What do you want from me in place of your allegiance?" I ask embracing myself for a huge demand.

"A promise."

"Promise of what."

"A promise to be the best version of you. To do whatever it takes to win the Iron Throne. A promise that every decision you make from now onwards would be to bring you closer to the Iron Throne. That you will not care about anyone else until you sit on the Iron Throne. That you will not lose your sleep over the terrible things that you have to do in order to fulfill your dreams. And in the end, it will be all worth it. When the dust settles, when people are living peacefully in a world that you built, do you think they will care about the way you built it?"

"I promise," I say immediately as if I'm in a trance. I want the Iron Throne more than anything in the world. It is my destiny and I will have it by any means necessary.

"Then today begins your journey towards the Iron Throne. I have already planned our first step. With your blessing, my queen, I would like to execute it."

"What is it?"

xxxxxx

 _Kings Landing_

William

The loud ringing of the bells wakes me up. "What is happening?" asks Bernadette panicking. "Get dressed quickly," I tell her. This doesn't look good. The bells only ring if somebody in the royal family dies. My heart sinks with fear. Images of mother and Tommen flash before my eyes. I get up from the bed and move towards the door to find out what happened when suddenly my kingsgaurd rush into the room.

"Secure all points of entry. Cover all doors and windows. Nobody gets in or out." shouts Ser Boros.

"What is happening?" I shout.

"It's the Lord Hand, your grace. He has been murdered."

 _End._

 **Author's Note:**

I am finally back. I am so sorry for the delay. I know it is no excuse but I have been super busy with my college. Thanks so much for reading this chapter. I hope that you liked it.

Do review and tell me your thoughts on it if you liked it and especially if you did not like it. Your comments and criticism will help me become a better writer. Special thanks to everyone who favorited and followed the story. You guys inspired me to come back and continue this story.

I have tried to do this chapter in the first person. I'm sorry, I know it is super annoying to change in between but I have to find the best fit. So please tell me the way you guys like best.

Make sure to follow the story. Also, favorite it if you liked it.

Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6: A lion and a rose

**Chapter 6: A lion and a rose**

 _Jaime_

His father was dead. He had never imagined he would see this day. Tywin Lannister was the strongest man he had ever known and now he lay lifeless in front of him with stone on his eyes.

Only House Lannister was allowed in the sept, for now, to say farewell to their Lord. After that, the gates would be open for everybody else. Lords and ladies from all the seven kingdoms had come to "pay their respects".

"He is dead. My brother, your father," said Aunt Genna standing by his side. "You have to take his place now. You are the future of our house."

"I don't know if I will ever be like him?" asked Jaime.

"You will never be like him. You are the least like him among all of his children. I think Tyrion is the one most like him. I once told your father that."

Jaime laughed at that. "I can only imagine his reaction," he said.

"He didn't speak to me for half a year. He wasn't happy with that."

"He wasn't happy with anything. Nothing any of us ever did would be up to his expectations. I have always disappointed him," he said feeling a pang of pain in his chest that he could never make his father proud. He could never make him happy.

"People said he never smiled. I know that was wrong. He smiled my brother, he smiled when he was truly happy. He smiled when Aerys made him his hand. He smiled the day he wed your mother. And he smiled the day you were born. He had the biggest smile on his face when he held you in his arms. So you can live your entire life believing that you never brought your father happiness or that he only cared for you as his heir but I know that he loved you the most in the world. I think this is because though you were least like him yet you are the most like your mother. Tywin loved Joanna with all his heart and he loved you even more if it was possible. Everything he built was for you. Yet you never wanted it. Your father is dead now. It is time for you to stop behaving like a child and be the man you were meant to be. Be the son he wanted you to be because that is the only way you can honor him. For he was always there for you whenever you needed him."

Jaime could only nod at her. His aunt was right as always. She pinched his ear like she always did and left. He was soon joined by Cersei and William. His son. He looked like Joffrey sometimes but was completely different from him in all manners.

"How are you holding up Uncle?"

"I am fine. He is dead but what he built, it's ours. He built it for us. He meant it for us. They're going to try to take it away. All of it."

"They?" asked Cersei.

"All of them out there. Our enemies. They're waiting in line to make sure he is really dead. And as soon as they see the stone in his eyes, they'll set to work on tearing us apart."

"Then we have to make sure to protect it," said William. "Has anybody had a chance to write to Uncle Tyrion. He should be informed so that he can mourn his father."

"Mourn? Celebrate more like it. I pity the whores for…" began Cersei but was quickly interrupted by Will.

"Mother, please. Not now. We cannot be divided right now. We have to stick together. All of us including Uncle Tyrion. Varys hasn't been since the night of grandfather's death. He left the capitol. He isn't looking to stand by idly. He will offer his services to someone else. Someone he thinks now has a better chance of winning the war. He thinks we are weak now that grandfather is gone. Everyone in Westeros is thinking it. We have to show them they are wrong."

"First we have to find out who was behind his death," said Jaime.

"Call a small council meeting. We have urgent matters to discuss."

 _William_

"No word of Varys or Baelish?" asked mother. They were in the small council chambers. The meeting had been going on for about an hour and he was getting angry as they had yet made no progress.

"No, your grace. Lord Varys overlooked the birds. Without him, things would be a little difficult. The first order should be for the King to appoint a new hand and a new master of whisperers," said Pycelle.

"What exactly is your job here Grand Maester?" asked Will. He was tired of Pycelle speaking the obvious things, providing no valuable insight and acting like he was an essential part of his council.

"The Grand Maester offers advice to the king In matters of governance. On several occasions in history, the Grand Maester has served as the hand of the king."

"So you want me to make you the hand?"

"Your grace I was merely suggesting that…"

"Get out. Now. You are no longer a part of my council you fool. Come to me when you have grown some balls," he screamed. Everyone at the council was taken aback with his sudden outburst. Nobody had seen him like this before.

"Prince Oberyn will serve as the master of whisperers. I have not yet made a decision about the hand of the king. Prince Oberyn please find out about my grandfather's assassination and also about Baelish and Varys," said Will and he nodded.

"I think we should move the wedding as close as possible. Times are tough. Let us seal our alliance with House Tyrell for the realm to know. Show the world that Houses of Lannister and Tyrell are together," suggested Uncle Jaime.

"We have no issues with this proposal, your grace," said Lord Tyrell

"Alright then. Let us prepare for the wedding. Mother see to it that it happens as fast as possible. The next time we meet will be after the royal wedding. Uncle Jaime, I want you to make a complete plan of attack on Vale. Prince Oberyn I want the man behind my grandfather's murder."

 _Daenerys_

"It is done," said Lord Baelish. They were sitting in her council chambers. Ser Barriston was there with them.

"I am not sure yet that I agree with your way," she replied. She had always thought that when she would take her crown it would be by defeating her enemies in battle, not by hiring assassins.

"You are full of mercy. It is your biggest strength. It is also your biggest weakness. You are in the big game now and the big game is terrifying. Your enemies didn't hesitate to hire assassins to kill you then why should you feel guilty. You beat them in their own games. Now Tywin Lannister is dead. The people in Westeros now believe that the Lannisters are not invincible, that they can be defeated. He was the man who held the kingdoms together. Now you sit back and watch his children destroy all he built."

"Will they figure out it was us?"

"The works of faceless men is very clean. They cost a lot but you can always trust them to do their job well. The spymaster Varys has left the city as my spies in the Red Keep inform me. Without his birds, it will take them a long time to figure out it was us if they indeed figure it out."

"What happens if they figure it out?"

"They will attack Vale, try to get one up on us. They will try to remove all your allies before you land and all the allies you can have in the future."

"I believe you have a plan."

"I do indeed your grace. People who think small can always become single-minded. They will focus all their attention on Vale not thinking that while their entire attention is on the Vale, they could start losing other kingdoms."

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought Lord Baelish. What will they lose?" asked Dany getting intrigued by his plan.

"I'll tell you as soon as I am sure it will work. I wouldn't want to let you down my queen."

"You seemed to have everything planned Lord Baelish."

"Not yet, your grace. But give me time," said Baelish and with that, he bowed and took his leave. She took a sip of her wine thinking about their conversation. The man made her think like no one ever had before. She still had a lot to learn in the game of politics and Peter Baelish seemed like a very experienced player.

"Your Grace, a word?" asked Barriston Selmy and she nodded.

"I think you should get rid of Lord Baelish at once. He is a disease. He will bleed you from within and you won't realize it until it is too late."

"Why do you think that? He has been of great service to me. He has already got me closer to the Iron Throne in weeks than I had been in years."

"Your Grace, he is not trustworthy. He only serves himself. He will betray you as soon as it benefits them," explained the old knight but he was a naïve soldier, not used to politics.

"Who will he betray me too? The Lannisters want his head. Stannis Baratheon will never treat with him. Who will he sell me too? I am no fool. I know he isn't a man to be trusted but that doesn't mean that he can be of no use to me," she said. There was no way Baelish would betray her, she thought. Their interests aligned perfectly well. He had already proved to be very useful. He would continue to prove his worth.

 _Margaery_

"You look lovely my dear. The king won't be able to take his eyes off you. You'll be the prettiest queen ever," said grandmother as she came out wearing her wedding dress.

"I hope so. The king rarely does pay me attention," she replied.

"The boy just lost his hand who was his grandfather. He has seven kingdoms to look after. He is a busy man," she replied.

"That is not what I have heard. I hear of his whore. His handmaiden. My future husband desires a servant girl more than me," she said. Her heart filled with jealousy, something she had never felt before. All her life she had always gotten what she wanted. This time was no different. She wanted to be the queen and she was minutes away from becoming one. In a few moments, she would walk down the sept, say her vows and become the queen of the seven kingdoms. Her childhood dream fulfilled. So why was her heart filled with the jealousy she did not know.

"Don't you worry about all that. She is a whore, you are the queen. You are far more beautiful and clever than that girl could ever be. You are my granddaughter. You will charm the king just like you have charmed every other lord. You, my dear, were born to be the queen. And for the question of that whore, you can do anything you want with her once you become the queen. Now get ready. You wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding would you?"

Grandmother was right. She was born to be the queen. The lords and ladies of Westeros adored her. The people of Kings Landing loved her. All the way from the Red Keep to the Sept of Baelor all she could hear was people chanting 'Queen Margaery'. Not Cersei or William, her name. She could not let her feelings get in the way of her destiny. She will figure out a way to control the King as she had for every man in her life.

"I am his and he is mine. From this day until the end of my days," said Margaery and the crowd burst with claps. She turned to face her husband now and he placed a sweet and quick kiss on her lips.

"I don't think there are words to describe how beautiful you look," said William taking her hand in his.

"You look handsome too your grace," she replies. They turn towards the people and the sept is once again filled with claps and whistles as the High Septon introduces them as a couple.

 _William_

"That was wonderful," he said with his breath running out as he fell on his side of the bed.

"It was indeed," replied Margaery slowly as she was out of breath too.

They both laid still regaining their breaths. It was one of the best sex he ever had. Margaery had been amazing. She was clearly experienced at this, something he had not expected. He had expected that she would retain her maidenhood till her wedding.

He turned to look at her and she did the same. He smiled and pulled her over him. She was now lying on him looking him in the eye. He put his right hand in her hair and pulled her face towards him and gave her a long sensual kiss.

"Your hair smells so good. Like a rose," he said and she laughed. "Who was your first time with?" he asked thinking now as good time as any.

"Oh no, your grace. It wasn't anybody. When I was riding a horse…" she started but Will put his finger on her lips.

"Please, don't. It doesn't matter to me that you were with somebody before me. This was not my first time so I can't expect it to be yours first either. You are with me now and that is all that matters. I asked because I wanted to get to know you better. We are in this together now. I am yours and you are mine. I meant it. Let us not start our marriage with lies," he replied and at that moment he truly meant each and every word.

"Well, when I was young, I fancied this stable boy. One night when the castle slept, I sneaked out of my room and went to the stables where I knew he was waiting for me. That was my first time," said Margaery.

"Ooh, Lady Margaery of House Tyrell. Rolling in the hay with a stable boy. Think about the scandals you could have caused," replied Will spanking her lightly at which she squealed.

"My mother was livid when she found out. My father sent the boy away with his family. My grandmother made sure nobody ever found out."

"Well I do hope your father sent him long away from here," he said, his hands roaming all over her body and finally resting on her ass. She had started rubbing her hand over his chest in circles. Both enjoying this intimate moment.

"Who was your first time with?" she asked.

"She was a whore in Lys. It was late at night and my travel companions decided to visit the famous brothels of Lys. When we were there I had only planned on getting a drink, nothing else when she came up to me. I refused at first but then she asked why not. I couldn't think of anything. So I went ahead with it. It was weird and uncomfortable but she was very nice. She told me to take my time. She was very patient with me. I stayed with her for 2 days. She taught me a lot."

"It is her that I have to thank then for your incredible performance in bed," said Margaery and pushed her finger into his mouth for him to lick.

"You flatter me, my lady," he replied realizing that Margaery was trying to get control of him. He decided to let it go for now. It didn't feel right to ruin their wedding night.

"You are too humble my king. I had honestly never felt so good in my life before."

"Until now," said Will and flipped her over and made love to his wife again.

xxxxx

It was the middle of the night when he heard noises coming from the outside that woke him from his sleep. Margaery was still entangled in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He got up from the bed careful enough not to wake her and got dressed. When he stepped outside he saw Prince Oberyn arguing with his kingsgaurd.

"Prince Oberyn? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"I needed a word in private, your grace," he replied. His face giving William no clue as to what this was about.

"Come in," answered Will and took him to the study attached to his room.

"What was so severe that you came to me in the middle of the night?"

"I am leaving the city. I received word from my brother that I had to leave immediately for Dorne," he replied and Will's heart fell. If Prince Oberyn was leaving in the middle of the night that meant that the Dornish alliance had fallen. Dorne had chosen his enemies.

"Let me guess, the Targaryen girl?" he asked knowing fully that it cannot be Stannis. Dorne would never support him and if Prince Doran had a spine to rebel without anyone's support then he would have done it years ago.

Oberyn nodded and said, "I guess this is farewell then."

"You are leaving in the middle of the night, surely you meant for us to not know. Why are you here?"

"It was the faceless men who killed Tywin Lannister. My men found out that a payment was made to them from Mereen."

"Danaerys Targaryen. I didn't think she had that much gold to afford the faceless men."

"She doesn't. A new councilor was seen at her side when she made an appearance to the fighting pits in Mereen. The description provided could only match one person. Peter Baelish."

Idiot, Will called himself. He should have known that Baelish was too clever to just sit in Vale and wait for his punishment. Danaerys Targaryen had now the counsel of Peter Baelish. She was dangerous already, now she became unpredictable. He had to be careful now. He had to think through every step he was going to make.

"Why tell me this?"

"I gave you the information that will help you bring justice to the killer of your brother and your grandfather. I hope that you will reciprocate by helping me get justice for my sister Elia."

"I cannot officially give my loyal bannerman to you to murder. But, I am a Lannister and Lannisters always pay their debts. I will summon Ser Gregor Clegane to the capitol. If something happens to him on his way, then accidents happen. There will not be anything more to it."

"Thank you, your grace," he replied and turned to leave.

"Prince Oberyn, what of my sister now that our alliance will end?" asked Will. "I want her back in the capitol before you leave."

"You worry for your sister. Don't worry, I will send a raven to get your sister back in Kings Landing. Till then, I have some work here in the capitol. I have a mountain to kill."

"Is there any way that Prince Doran would reconsider his allegiance?" he asked. He had to ask even though he knew the answer. He had to try.

"My brother will never choose a losing side. She has 3 dragons and the unsullied. You very much look like the losing side," he replied and left. Will stood there for minutes taking in what had happened. He had lost another kingdom. He went back to bed and held Margaery tight waiting for sleep to take him but it never did.

The End.

Author's note:

So this is the sixth chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks to those who read it. Special thanks to those who followed and favorited the story. Keep the reviews coming. They make me very happy.

Also, I have decided to answer every review now, so here it goes.

SunshineBubbles - Thanks for the review. Here you go, just like you wanted.

Br0kenTh0rn - I hope you had fun reading about William and Margaery having "fun"

toile grant - thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

alec-potter - Thanks, how did you like this one?

Star1X - You'll have to wait and see Dany's role, its a surprise. However, I will just say that every character will have justifiable reasons for the action he/she takes.

The Three Stoogies - Thanks for the review. What did you think of this chapter?

So thanks to everyone for reading. Until next time.


End file.
